


words left unsaid

by storyofdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, cas loved dean, dean loved cas, dean needs to be hugged, not over the episode so what better to do than write this and cry, post 15x18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas
Summary: spoilers for spn 15x18:some things I think were running through dean's head after... y'know
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	words left unsaid

Sitting on the floor of the dungeon, Dean cried so many tears a blinding headache occurred. He couldn't move, ouldn't speak, all he could force himself to do was let in a few shaky breaths between the sobs he let out. his phone rang, startling him, it was Sam. He didn't answer it. The buzz vibrated against the cold, concrete floor, echoing throughout the empty room. The world disappearing outside was the least of his worries, he just lost Cas, and Cas was more important than the world to Dean.

Running his hands through his hair, he let out more cries. Processing what happened merely 3 minutes before seemed nearly impossible; Castiel told dean that the deal he made with the empty would take effect when he allowed himself to be happy. His best friend, and soulmate gave a fervent speech about how he truly saw Dean, how so many of the things he did over the years were because of Dean. Dean remembered the aching feeling his body felt when Cas told him he was in love, how Dean tried to return it, but his words got caught in his throat. How Cas shoved him to the ground before he could reciprocate his feelings. 

Cas looked down at dean one last time before the empty consumed him. Cas' happiness was telling Dean how he truly felt. Dean felt helpless. He couldn't do anything, he couldn't save Cas. He could't just go into the empty and raise him, the same way Cas did for Dean. Dean didn't know what he felt, whether it was guilt, shock or panic, but he was entirely certain he was heartbroken. He loved Cas, now he'll never get to tell him.


End file.
